


哑谜

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu
Relationships: 奎八gyuhao
Kudos: 8





	哑谜

00

讨厌这个词似乎很难被套进骗过通感的糖衣。

尤其在他们这个年纪，十七八岁。讨厌更像是某种能把视网膜内的世界都矫枉过正地压弯的应激反应，明明只是肘臂压过了三八线、过道里被校服下摆刮搔着相遇都要皱起眉来。徐明浩讨厌止咳糖浆污渍感的深咖色，讨厌印刷纸潮湿的油墨味。但金珉奎很笃信徐明浩更讨厌自己，从一到十划分量级的话，他一定身陷最高阶的警示区。

但这明明是毫无理由的事情不是吗？徐明浩温柔和善，学习又好，校服里总裹着白花系香调和淡彩画的清丽感。虽然年初才插班入学，但不过一个月就和大家讨喜地混熟，偏偏唯独自己不受他的待见，每次他鼓起勇气想跟徐明浩搭话，对方不是一脸便秘地盯着他一言不发就是干脆躲在其他同学身后装作遁形的地鼠。金珉奎思前想后也想不出，到底是哪里大错特错到被对方立判“接触禁止“。

他干脆拍拍坐在他前排的夫胜宽，对方手里握着半个午间发放的苹果一脸疑惑地转过身来。  
金珉奎少女状地对着手指，问号在头顶有形到化为快要凝结的实体。“你再给我讲讲，我看起来很讨厌吗？“  
夫胜宽翻了个白眼，流利地吐露出已经被抽背了千次的标答：“班长大人，你脸蛋不错，脾气不错，成绩也不错又是校队的。怎么会讨厌呢？“闻言，金珉奎猛地抬起头来，像只被身后的尾巴所吸引而陷入无限自转的狗狗委屈地补上最后一句，“那他为什么这么讨厌我呢？话都不愿意和我说一句…“

最眼见不得这种想让人无奈到抓后颈的麻烦事了，夫胜宽决定不再把时间花在已成为例行公事的热演上，留下一句“你自己问他喽”就回身和函数搏斗，金珉奎反正会翘掉晚自修去校队训练的，干嘛总用这种被翻来覆去嚼碎的提问占用别人的宝贵时间？

我这双眼看透太多了，夫胜宽喃喃自语，深海浮潜的暗恋就像数学，不尝试看看怎么知道存在与否延伸遥远的无穷解？况且，夫胜宽扫了一眼徐明浩的空座位，有些人天生就有着磁场相吸的附着力，即使一句话还没说上，就散发着有料可挖的味道。

01

徐明浩假称上厕所，不过是为了在教室外多耗些时间等着金珉奎去训练了再回来。他自插班以后还没来得及编排新的座位表，班主任看他成绩好又沉得住气就让他在最后一排坐下了。金珉奎则是因为训练要隔三差五地缺课离开而逐渐迁移到后排，于是，他和金珉奎变成了偶发成然的邻座。

在走廊上晃了几个来回再踏进教室，金珉奎居然还没离开，还磨蹭地在座位上收拾东西又套上训练服，他只好硬着头皮走向和对方仅半臂之隔的座位。之前金珉奎屡屡碰壁，就放弃自顾自话了一般地不再搭腔，徐明浩松了口气的同时也涌来失落又心伤的暗潮。他通常都会浪费掉四分之一的时间用余光轻轻地绘金珉奎帅气的左脸，对方收拾好课本突然站起来准备离身时，徐明浩被吓了一跳，以为他识破了隐秘藏匿的侦查行动。没想到，金珉奎只是走近，把一张投票纸轻轻放在他桌上。

“这学期又要重新选举班委了呢，勾好姓名放在讲台右边的投票箱里就可以了。”对方低沉的声音从头上传来，他慌乱地抬头去接应，却发现对方的脸也很红，应该也对不合的气场感到尴尬吧。

金珉奎伸出手指指向班长候选的姓名栏，“如果不介意的话，也可以继续让我连任哦。”那里端端正正地印着“金珉奎”三个小字，徐明浩想给出肯定的应答，但耳根升温，手也切断神经中枢一般地不听使唤，在作出勾选动作之前就慢吞吞地树懒化。只能温吞地看着金珉奎一脸窘态地用手背蹭了蹭鼻子，似乎在以某种不太好的想法曲解他的为难。  
金珉奎犹豫了很久，小心翼翼地事实确认：“我究竟是哪里令人讨厌呢？明浩至少也说出来，让我改正吧？”

徐明浩瞪大了眼睛。

虽然不知道金珉奎从何得出误解的厌恶论，徐明浩左脑在震惊，右脑却在分工明确地消化他自然而然地在称呼上流露的亲昵。明浩，明明一句话也没有说过，但这种程度足以红牌警告被罚下场。徐明浩艰难地挤出一个：“不…”  
“不想说吗？那也没关系的。”他知道金珉奎脾气好，即使遭遇无理也能对别人露出体谅的笑。徐明浩在裤子上反复揩着手汗，指缝里的潮润滋生出埋潜深处的情愫分子。他可以忍受和金珉奎维持尴尬的关系，但绝不能让金珉奎陷入这样令人苦恼的误会。徐明浩脸都憋红了，从喉咙里一气呵成地吼出：“不是讨厌你！”

出乎意料的和解与反差度一样有冲击力，徐明浩破罐子破摔似地有气无力地对他补充：

“我…有时…说….说话….会口吃，但是…情绪…激动…就….就…”  
“就会恢复？“金珉奎懵然地联系上刚才徐明浩中气十足的一嗓子。

对方点了点头，从脸颊肉到尖下巴红成待剥的虾。这不对劲，金珉奎疑惑地忆起细枝末节。“可是明浩和其他同学对话的时候，不是好好的吗。“

徐明浩耸了耸肩，他便识趣地不再多问。既然是语言功能，时而脱线也是可以理解的嘛，每个人不是多少都会有几次清晨醒来，望向和梦境外有着时差的空气就不记得自己姓甚名谁的经历吗？

热身的时候也不断回忆起徐明浩努力组织措辞的模样。被暗恋对象亲自解释误会是怎样一种感觉呢？似乎被对方一点一点手脚并用地攀上他心尖上长满植株的云台，“咻“地拔掉了戳进软肉里的倒刺，还伏低身子轻声道歉，称长出一棵毒藤花是他的过失。一想到徐明浩忍受着这样的辛苦，他就忍不住想勾住拉扯对方袖口上的松紧带让他别困扰难过，不要郁结于守望花期却结出遗憾的果。

“好像是家养的小猫啊，以前不知道为什么总是不亲近。但是也许是因为更换了洗衣液或者香水的缘故，突然就开始勾你的裤脚了。“无养猫经验人士金珉奎对着夫胜宽夸夸其谈，成功地换来损友嫌弃的眼神。夫胜宽假装抖了抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩，”小猫什么样我不了解，不过。“夫胜宽无语地戳着盘子里的青菜，好像那是精神浸染到另一世界的金珉奎。“哪有用小猫形容同学的，太奇怪了吧。”

02

徐明浩不是故意对金珉奎这样过分的，他有个不能够宣之于众的秘密。

一旦他脑神经里那根司掌信号探测的天线检测到自己喜欢到的对象，他就会陷入无法自救的口吃，像个耗尽电量的小机器人一样不停卡带。一开始发现这种情况的是上幼儿园的时候就很喜欢的漂亮幼教阿姨，每次小小的徐明浩被抱在膝上吃鸡蛋羹的时候，他就发现只能盯着漂亮阿姨的脸宕机，连简单的“谢谢”都要吞吞吐吐费了很大的劲才能磕绊地说出口。但面对其他人的时候，这种症状又会消失不见。

太难以启齿了，所以，转学第一天徐明浩就陷入甜蜜和煎熬的双重深渊。当他第一次见到上完训练课回来的金珉奎时，对方把t恤的袖子卷到肩膀，头发往后一捋露出帅气的五官和沁入每个胞壁的荷尔蒙，徐明浩心里的警示灯主机被塞进一根寒气未散的碳酸棒冰，只能闪烁着红光叫嚣报废。

要不要做个实验呢？

他戳了戳金珉奎的背，金珉奎似乎真的是很友善温暖的类型，笑起来向他做自我介绍的时候像某种喜欢人类的温顺大型犬。徐明浩呼吸一滞，被熟悉的无力感和哑口无言的折磨席卷。这下他彻底证实：他对金珉奎一见钟情。

03

自从误会解开后，金珉奎就像解除了封印一样缠着徐明浩。他当然也求之不得，只是被暗恋对象重重咬钩这种事本就是甜蜜的负担。尤其是金珉奎缠着要他讲解题目的时候，徐明浩沉没进酸涩浆果制成的果酱罐里一般既无语又甜蜜。他连题干都读的磕磕绊绊，金珉奎为什么非要让他讲题？徐明浩只好用填满空页的的图形和箭头示意对方看懂。

无论怎样的替代法似乎都无济于事，金珉奎只是把下巴垫在手臂上好整以暇地看着他，令他牵线木偶般地僵持低头逃避眼神，下笔之处纷乱成装饰派的线条画，直到实在没有哪个步骤可以提出来被迫填鸭了，徐明浩就拿笔尖戳在金珉奎小臂上，“听…听懂…了吗？“

针管笔芯轻轻落在他裸露在外的皮肤上，像采集浆液的蜜蜂戳刺进甜源。

金珉奎没有回答他，反而把头彻底枕在卷子上。“下周有年级上的径赛，明浩来给我加油好不好？”九十度反转的视角里也投射出徐明浩一瞬间的羞涩和慌张，但乖乖接招就不是徐明浩的做派，金珉奎心里了然的。

果然，他指着那道被金珉奎左耳进右耳出的数学题说：“今天…教你的…都…会了……我…就…去…”他每个字吞吐得很慢，但坚定又有力。金珉奎看着他有点臭屁的浅笑，心里被暖意灌了半截，至少徐明浩能开始克服心理障碍慢慢表达了。“不然…就…不许…说…说是…我…教的。“

对徐明浩了解日渐加深，金珉奎发现看起来文弱的明浩同学其实是双截棍武术家，一点点掘出点细枝末节的相投之处本身也是场寻宝游戏。比如在食堂吃饭的时候左撇子右撇子可以并排和谐坐下，比如帮徐明浩说出口时，对方投来的感激的眼神。双向暗恋把他们逐渐牵引向正中红心无可逆转的汐潮漩涡。每天金珉奎目送他慢慢消失在小区的绿化带中时，徐明浩更觉得自己像是踏进泡泡里悬空漂浮。表白到底是降临在明天还是后天的选择题变成扰人心神的摆钟在脑海里大肆敲荡，干脆变成多选好了，他抓着金珉奎刚才留给他的果饮就忍不住地翘起嘴角，如果真的和珉奎变成情侣，不能每天都表白，每天都对珉奎说喜欢吗？

但金珉奎真正下定决心的时机还是在赛场上，在秋日的七分红日三分凉意里。  
徐明浩没办法大声对他喊加油，只能在终点线伸长脖子看。金珉奎狠下心把对方驱出心神，徐明浩和集中力似乎天生相悖，他想拿到好成绩，就必须全身心投入进晒出刺鼻胶味的跑道里。

他奋力地跑，直到赛道两边都拉长模糊空留下听不真切的余音，直到踩上终点线，意识和加速度关节滞后地回环才撑着膝盖慢慢滑落下去。徐明浩呢？金珉奎抬头去寻对方的身影，对方果然就在他几步开外等迎了上来。金珉奎还没喘匀了气不假，双颊酡红兴奋地直跺脚的却是徐明浩，就连头顶上的几缕头发也感知到情绪般地竖起来。他怀里抱着水杯扇子小方巾，有点手脚忙乱地不知道先递给他哪个好。下午三点的太阳劲头很足，徐明浩被打上一层轻轻烘焙的焦糖色滤镜，抓着他的手臂咧嘴露出一排整齐讨喜的小白牙，像是只为他一个人应援的拉拉队长。

剧烈运动过后肾上腺素和多巴胺过速分泌，大脑会随即变得亢奋起来。  
金珉奎从未觉得自己像今天一样活络有条理，他制胜的秘诀就是抓准时机。如果随发令枪响才伺机而动就会丧失先手的一秒之余，金珉奎总是自己数着倒计时拥入风中，最急迫，也最热切。

他把自己身上的号码牌解下来递交给身边的同学，对方正登记着成绩，为他刷新的校记录感到开心。“别走远！一会还要来原地确认成绩呢。“金珉奎急匆匆地应声，把徐明浩拉向背对人群的隐蔽处。

“明浩想不想流利地说话？“  
被这么一问，沉浸在喜悦里的徐明浩才清醒了一点，用眼神疑惑地盯着他，他紧张得心砰砰砰砰跳，继续说：“但是呢，这是一个充要条件，如果明浩和我在一起。“  
金珉奎把对方的手放在自己心口上。  
“我有办法能让明浩好起来。”

徐明浩猜想自己本来是应该害羞的，但是他只能一动不动地，像块千层蛋糕被幸福和心动层叠浇铸。金珉奎有点费力地驼下背来，尖虎牙紧张地咬住下唇，使徐明浩孩子气又愉悦地觉得自己扳回一城。抽出怀里的毛巾就着这个姿势蘸着金珉奎额头上的汗，一边假装面面俱到地擦了个干净，一边嘀咕，“又…又不是…想要…治好…这…这个，才…想…和你…在一起的。“

04

这种办法真的行得通吗？徐明浩脸红心跳地叩响了金珉奎家的房门，书包里还装着满满当当的练习册和给对方整理的错题本。

金珉奎的脚步声太好辨认了，嗒嗒嗒急切地前爪牵动后爪地跑来开门。他还没来得及开口，就被对方拉进玄关，崭新的毛绒拖鞋被放在脚踏垫上。徐明浩想说些什么，却不知从何开口地拉着金珉奎的衣角。对方倒是很镇定似的：“明浩要先来书房做作业吗？”

他点了点头，走进金珉奎整理得干干净净的书房，玻璃书柜前放着张檀木色书桌和两把相互面对的椅子。徐明浩把书包里的东西一样一样摆好等了一会才等来金珉奎。  
金珉奎手里捧着从厨房端来的果盘，橙皮剥落一半，又用刀切出分叉的兔耳。徐明浩新奇地拣起一块，“这…这种…是…在哪里…学的…呀？”  
对方得意地说：“从烹饪书上学来的！是不是还挺有趣的？”徐明浩抿着嘴点了点头。

“明浩喜欢就好。”

橙香像片赤金的湖泊涌过味蕾，这个空间太私密了，属于金珉奎的气息感还在不断压缩贴近他的头顶双颊。徐明浩只好装作翻看作业本，“从…从这里…开始？”

于是开始了以画图为主讲解为辅的私人辅导，金珉奎也一反常态地认真的听。徐明浩差点以为今天就止步于此，直到金珉奎在休息的间隙假装偶然插了一句：“那个方法，明浩不准备试试吗？”

金珉奎所提出的歪理邪说似乎也有迹可循，既然徐明浩情绪激动的时候会打破常规暂发型好转，那是不是达到某个过载的临界值，就会克服瓶颈彻底脱敏呢？行云流水的逻辑找到了出口，某天下午，金珉奎兴奋地拍了下脑袋。“明浩，我们来尝试接吻吧！”

只是为什么接吻还要约定好时间地点？害我出门的时候还要找文俊辉打掩护。徐明浩有些疑惑地想着，就这样被金珉奎磊落地伏击。

他被金珉奎像捧着一尾小金鱼一样的谨慎逗笑了，始作俑者似乎比他还要紧张。明明长睫毛已经可以触及对方的眼睑了，还要喊着“三二一”才能鼓起勇气。徐明浩在心里害羞地暗骂，金珉奎！这又不是在计时跑！  
于是等金珉奎刚刚数到“三”，徐明浩就凑近了一点，吻住了他。

双唇相接的瞬间更像是一个小心翼翼的试探，金珉奎停滞了两秒才敢跨出登月第一步含住了他的嘴唇。徐明浩果然是一团棉花糖，饱满的下唇随温变敏感得渐渐融化，还小心翼翼地勾着舌尖试探，不得章法地在口腔前端瑟缩着戳碰。金珉奎忍不住了，扶着他的肩缓缓下压按向自己，这下他彻彻底底抓获了对方在懵懂地作恶多端的软舌，金珉奎头皮发麻，极力回想纯爱电影中男女主人公的热吻桥段，脑海里勾勒出的却没法落实到神经末梢，不想停下任何一秒似地，只能顺着本能急切地吮干徐明浩断断续续的细喘。

但是不得不停下了，笨蛋情侣都不会换气，冒着窒息的风险唇舌相交后，就着搂抱的姿势胸腔大肆起伏喘息着。金珉奎额前的刘海都打湿了一缕，等徐明浩提上了一口气就急切地问：“怎么样，明浩？”

徐明浩像个牙牙学语的婴儿，正被金珉奎教着学习说话。“珉奎？”他试探地开口。  
“可以了！珉奎！”饱满的下唇被金珉奎啃得晶晶亮，像是被刷过一层绛红的漆泛着绯艳。金珉奎眼神胶在那儿，却不准备放过他。指尖点着他的下巴就急切地说：“那，我们再来试一遍吧！”

事实证明，脱敏疗法确实奏效，但不是长久之策，书房地毯上脸红心跳的负距离厮磨被打上保质期标签，他生嫩的声带刚怯怯地说了半个小时金珉奎哄来的情话就复像颗晚秋后的蜜枇杷，干瘪下去，上了许久松油的弦音一样慢慢零落流失掉。徐明浩低落地推开金珉奎的胸膛。“你…你贴…贴…这么…近…我…怎么…吃饭啊？

金珉奎没说话，细细密密地吻他的耳朵。  
“说得慢也没关系，明浩多跟我讲讲话嘛，我喜欢听的。

徐明浩呜咽一声栽进对方肩颈里，像是缺乏关爱的小动物，他不甘心、也不忍心做只夜昙花时效的发条黄鹂，他想给金珉奎唱歌，哪怕五音不全也好，金珉奎一定要听完至少一小段副歌，才能完整地听完暗藏“喜欢你”的藏头诗。

揽着他腰的手一点点收紧了，金珉奎是块总能轻轻地承放下他包裹着他的架构坚实的软云，徐明浩很想哭，单单和金珉奎拥抱着，他就被安慰得鼻头发酸，更别提在后脑勺上轻抚着的大手。他的安全堡下巴抵上自己的眉间骨，“其实我真的很开心，证明我对明浩来说是特别的人呢！“

怀里的人应了一声，喉咙里含了点稀释了些的泪雾。金珉奎赶紧转开话题，“这次新年晚会二年级要表演课本剧。你猜他们抽中了什么？“  
徐明浩勾着他的手指玩，勉强提回了点兴趣“嗯？抽了什么？”

“白雪公主诶！太老套了吧，怎么还会有人表演白雪公主…“  
“那…珉奎，会…被…抓去…演…王子…吧？“徐明浩咯咯地笑了，手臂烙在金珉奎肋骨下薄薄地振动，像是捕获了一只喜光喜暖正在为他振翅的蝴蝶，他吸了吸鼻子坐起身来认真地看金珉奎的眼睛。“珉奎，这是…我…第一…第一次…这么…喜欢…一…一个人。“

纤细的食指竖起来指向天花板，他在午休的时候偷偷牵过的像无机体一样细润的骨节在此正代指他的初恋，首次花开的心悸，第一个降落在他唇上的吻。徐明浩努力变得尽力流利，“所以…珉奎…再相信…我一点，总有一天。“

05

为了赢得评审高分，金珉奎连抽签的机会都丧失掉了。连老师都二话不说满意地把他草拟进演员名单。“珉奎这么帅气，一看就是王子脸，男一号脸吧！这次就辛苦你为班级多尽力些了！”  
金珉奎只能垮着脸拿着撕好的纸签走回教室，想到整整三大页肉麻拗口的戏剧腔台词就头痛，还有像他一样被内定成女一号的班花这几天闲来无事就到后排他的座位旁打转，徐明浩嘴上不说，却难得地幼稚到耍性子，暗暗往旁边扔废纸团发作。

他连忙用“行行好”的眼神把班花送走，趁大家都在确认中签彼此打趣的间隙把椅子向左拉到徐明浩旁。“明浩抽了什么？”

对方懊丧地把手心躺着的纸条摊开给他看，“树1”，金珉奎噗哧笑出了声，所有外景幕场中的背景小树1号。“这不是挺好的吗？没有台词，一直站在后面休息就可以了。”  
“还是说，明浩想演公主啊？”

徐明浩掐了一下他的大腿，“别…别胡说！“他警惕地环视着前后门害怕遇到突然来查岗的老师，敞开的门洞却只是在晚秋里灌进冷冽辛辣的风。他低头贴着金珉奎的耳朵问：“那我把相机带过来，给你拍照好不好？”  
金珉奎笑着点头，课桌下两只手勾得更紧了。他突然感谢起气温骤降，近些天来徐明浩动不动就把腕子往他口袋里钻着取暖。“看…看什么看…,给…给我…暖暖…手。”徐明浩水汪汪的眼睛不讲道理地瞪着他。金珉奎干脆把交握的手掏出来放在自己脖颈上。这下徐明浩却不敢蛮横了，软软地控诉着：“耍…耍流氓。“

暗淡的秋也就这么过去了。

06

换好衣服临场的金珉奎俨然就是真正意义上的王子，像未行加冕礼的高贵皇室。礼服是租来的，有些廉价的海军蓝布料缀着金色走线的潦草花纹，但金珉奎自己就是确凿的说服力本身。徐明浩心脏猛跳着，连同喉管都酥酥麻麻地震动，那里装着一只跳脱的小青蛙，急于吐出如鲠在喉的爱意，但又怯怯地，怕一张口，就会变成扫兴的“呱”。

金珉奎发现站在化妆室角落里的徐明浩站在窗帘旁，也不遮掩，直勾勾地盯着。小青蛙被老师上了点妆。脸擦白了，还涂了点颇具喜色的腮红。他走过去，有点炫耀地在徐明浩面前晃了晃。“怎么啦？被我帅呆了？”

徐明浩脸红着打他，然后又伸出手，犹犹豫豫地摸索着金珉奎领口一圈繁复的蕾丝。金珉奎意识到对方似乎有话要说，把他的手拽下来握进掌心。

“一会…那个…女生…你…不会…真的…真的…亲她吧。”  
原来是在担心这个，金珉奎好笑又幸福地摸上徐明浩的脸，指尖晕开了一点膏状的腮红，又或许是脸颊下的的热意溶进了皮肤里。金珉奎笑着安慰他：“不会的。”  
他有些疑问，徐明浩知不知道自己放下心来的时候会不自觉地轻轻运出一口气，还要小幅度地摆摆肩膀？看来是不知道的，这是只有近距离观察他的可爱值才能得出的结论。金珉奎靠近他耳边轻轻地说：“别担心了，这是只有我和明浩才能做的事情。”

上台了，金珉奎熟练地排演着重复练习过许多次的台词，聚光灯下的金珉奎很耀眼，熟练地抛梗互动，虽然有点脚演技的糊味，但没有人会苛求一个帅气亲善的王子。徐明浩和四五个同学蹲在他一尺后的距离处，安安静静地充当一排苹果树。金珉奎念完一句台词，就能用余光扫到他。太可爱了，小脸从小树头套里伸出来好奇地看，细长的手臂也像树枝一样平举着。即使是一棵树，也是果园里最引人采撷的那一株。

很快就是被徐明浩三令五申的那一幕，按剧本走向，金珉奎会俯身作势要亲吻矮案上的公主，但这个时候会熄灯留给场工们拉幕布和更换道具场景的间隙，然后公主和王子就会站定在台前，被在一片漆黑里打上追光灯倾诉爱意。

灯控一熄灭，徐明浩就感觉自己在被一群人推着走。黑暗里看不清方向，他寻着记忆慢慢踏步向下场的台阶。慌乱中有人绊了他一下，他头上的头饰又重，整个人像瓶头重脚轻的蛋黄酱往后倒。

预想中的坠落没有来临，徐明浩一睁眼，从天而降的王子金珉奎把他拉进了怀里。  
他心中警铃大作：不好！心室又要塌方了！

金珉奎低头精准地吻上了他的嘴唇，在人声嘈杂的黑暗后台。双唇的温度很快就分离开来，他又被催着上场了，临走前，徐明浩还被重重地捏了一下手，然后就目送金珉奎绕到幕前接上新一场的走位与台词。透过薄薄的背光帘幕，可以清晰看到他和女主角贴的很近，正要上演倾诉衷肠的戏码。但这场幼稚童话剧的主人公却错位个彻底，徐明浩双手绞着，手心里画着一左一右两片油彩树叶，心里却只剩下还在空气里飘荡的话。

“走路不要迷迷糊糊，我的小青蛙王子。”

我的小青蛙王子。  
我的小青蛙王子。  
我的小青蛙王子。

这句话被搓圆捏扁，轰隆隆地几度碾过徐明浩头脑里的粉碎机。但是没有用，就像是爆米花机里被扔进一颗核弹，徐明浩听到血管里都传来烧断燃线的嘶声，只能恍恍地看着演员们上台牵着手谢幕。他作为一颗以可爱超出戏份的幕景，被女生簇着上台挤来挤去，金色的纸片也洒下来，他扑进金珉奎怀里去拣他落进他头发里的碎屑。一瞬间的灵感像彗星划过缠连的神经，他在电波游弋进纵深处的星云前感知到了悄然变化的机理，

“珉奎！我是不是好了？我是不是可以正常说话了！”  
徐明浩像个小傻子一样又蹦又跳，眼睛亮亮的。这次脱敏疗法不再被局限于一段时效，因心动带来的麻烦被心动终结，是金珉奎的奇迹医学疗愈了他。

金珉奎会偶尔、在2%的日子里怀念讲话磕磕绊绊的徐明浩，因为他也没有想到徐明浩在吵架拌嘴上是一把好手，气人不打腹稿。他倒不会真的生气，但会假作不再言语。徐明浩装凶的时候没什么杀伤力，却意外地擅长诱骗，如果能狠下心来多冷战个二十分钟，徐明浩就会扯着他的耳朵乱语，用珉奎两个字组各种奇怪又甜腻的名词，甚至，会强行从手臂下方的空隙钻进来亲他的下巴。

但这些夫胜宽是不相信的，皱着鼻子叹出一句。“哎！偶尔也治治虚言症吧！”

“我没有说谎啊。“  
徐明浩生气地故意把他甩到身后，深一脚浅一脚地大力踏着后墙的放学路。在这里他们就着路灯的光亮接过吻，边勾着脖颈边赶凑近的飞蛾。也被金珉奎扛着小腿背着颠了一路跑回家过，大雨冲刷不尽落叶和徐明浩散落了一地的笑声。这种事怎么可以随便跟别人说？徐明浩愤愤地停住脚盯着他，拳头大力地捶了一下金珉奎的屁股。对方吃痛地“哎呦”一声小跳起来，捂着屁股委委屈屈地辩解，“我就是想炫耀一下啊。”

“谁会炫耀这种东西啊，笨蛋！”徐明浩两条细眉拧起来，再次被精准地踩到害羞的逆鳞。“下次再乱讲，我至少一个星期都不会跟你讲话了！”

不想说也罢，打动井边的小青蛙只需要一个解咒吻。


End file.
